the_book_of_eryanfandomcom-20200214-history
Hag Syndrome
Hag Syndrome, is a emotional type of magic disease that affects Aether elementals only, in which the patient's magic power starts overpowering the patient, who has likely suffered a traumatic event, has lost control of their emotions, and, or, is now suffering from depression, or any other similar negative emotional distress, and transforms them into a monster known as a ''Hag''. The patient's out of control negative emotions, cause their magic (A typically emotion controlled art) to go out of control as well, and start to over power the patient, the magic taking over both mind and body, warping their personality and sense of being. The process can take up to a few days, to a number of years depending on the person, and if they are getting help,or not. Once a patient has transformed into a Hag, the patient is no longer in control of their conscious being, actions, or body, instead a warped personality of the patient's negative emotions, trauma, and inner being are in control. At this point, the host body is considered dead, as there is no known way to free, or turn the patient back to their "normal" state. When a patient has had their Hag syndrome cured, they are less likely to get it, due to having build up a greater magical immunity to it, but it can still re-occur, but it is easier to treat. Another way Hag syndrome has been known to come on, is by the patient over exerting their magical flow, or "filter", and by using the energy of the Mana Biomes for to long. Symptoms * Depression. * Mood Swings. * Exhaustion. (In Magical, Physical, and Emotional energy's) * Red magical energy sparking over the body in random bursts. * Changes in personality. (Often becoming more confused about their morals, and forgetting limitations, as well as becoming more violent or impish) * Easily susceptible to negativity. * Abnormal changes in physical appearance. Cure Therapy, and treating the depression are the main ways of correcting, and curing Hag Syndrome. Temporarily sealing the patient's magic can prevent Hag Syndrome from advancing, but not curing it, the symptoms are still apparent, the red magical energy that sparks over the body will however, instead spark from the seal. A more drastic approach, similar to the seal, is to drain the patient's magic completely, and allow them to regain it slowly, and naturally through normal everyday things such as eating, sleeping, etc, but this course is more risky as draining a person of their magic energy completely can leave them extremely weakened, and frail. Instances of people dying from this have occurred, and is generally not recommended unless in extreme cases. When a patient transforms into a Hag, they are considered a lost cause, as there is no known cure after that point, there however have been instances where a person has been reverted back, or freed, but due to the circumstances they occur on, no one is quite sure how, or why it happened. Trivia * In more recent years, it seems a Mind walk is another way to cure Hag Syndrome, but more study is needed before it can be considered reliable. * Hag Syndrome is similar to Mind Flayed, and is speculated to be related to it. * The reason to make Hag Syndrome to effect Aether elemental's only, was to make it more rare. * Mana strain is related to Hag Syndrome, due to the similarity's, only it is capable of affecting all types of magical casters, but does not turn the caster into a Hag. (Instead the Caster Dies, is absorbed, or Turns into a Shade) Links * See also: Hags * See also: Mana Strain Category:Diseases